


normalcy.

by raybonbons (wwerulesrkolover23)



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), The Mentalist
Genre: F/M, FBI!RayBon, Ray Haffner Lives!, S.H.I.E.L.D. is HYDRA, The Author Regrets Nothing, The Author Ships Both Raybon and Jisbon Deal With It
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-02
Updated: 2014-05-03
Packaged: 2018-01-21 15:27:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1555229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wwerulesrkolover23/pseuds/raybonbons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Teresa and Ray left the life of the extraordinary for some normalcy. Is it worth it, now that their past life is calling them back? Will they give up the thing they fought for to salvage what goodness is left in the fallen agency? Seems like you can never quit becoming an Agent of SHIELD. </p><p> </p><p>  <b>The Mentalist/AoS AU, established RayBon. </b></p><p> </p><p>Spoils TM 6X20 Promo and AoS 1X20, then it shifts from it.</p><p> </p><p>  <i>For Shev, the Ray to my Teresa. </i></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. We Need You (Back)

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry if my work seems... sloppy and boring. It's my writing style. :/

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The former agents meet Coulson's new team.
> 
> Also, Jane informs them that they disgust him.

Jane looked at the woman that he thought he knew with disgust, and did the same to her husband.

_How can this got past me?_

“You’re supposed to ask, you know.”, she said, breaking the silence in the interrogation room. She well knows how to break free from the cuffs Kim placed on their wrists, but what’s the use of trying?

_What’s the use of running?_

“Why did you two leave? From this S.H.I.E.L.D. thing, anyway?”, Jane asked a well-thought question. Kim told him in her lowdown that a bad organization named HYDRA infiltrated the ranks of this… international espionage and law-enforcement agency. Bigger, more secretive than of NSA, CIA…

_And I thought the FBI was THAT secretive._

“I wanted some normalcy. He followed suit.”, she told him in a confident tone, her face stoic.

_S.H.I.E.L.D. files are off for the world to see for a reason, I know it._

“Leading me on is not NORMAL, Teresa! No wonder I didn’t get a chance on you… because I don’t know you at all!”, he said, voice rising, eyes watery.

“He didn’t lead you on, Jane, and you know it! She loved you with all her heart, and her wanting to end her life when you left is proof enough!”, he said, stepping in.

“LIAR! Both of you! I know all about S.H.I.E.L.D., HYRDA, Strike Team Foxtrot… and Lisbon… Lisbon being a hypocrite!”, he shouted, dangerously leaning in front of their faces.

“That’s why I told you that it isn’t worth it! That killing Red John…”, she explained before Jane interrupted with a menacing tone.

“I deserved peace just as much as you do! And yet I’m going to face Grand Jury next week… but you went scot-free when you killed Aiden Clestro!”

Lisbon just gave her... _former _ partner a stern glare.

Jane regained his tough exterior after a few seconds and he continued interrogating them.

“Are you two HYDRA? Here to infiltrate the FBI ranks instead?”

“Fuck you, Jane, you know that we’re not HYDRA.”, Ray spat out to the fake psychic.

“How do I know for sure, when I am graced by the presence of one of the best undercover agents on the planet, and her partner in crime who’s really good at communications?”, Jane sarcastically declared, “Managed to fool me and a lot of people for more than a decade... Wow. Too much deep cover in my opinion.”.

“Because if we’re HYDRA we would’ve killed all of you right now.”, Ray calmly said with a smirk, “Besides… FBI is the least of their worries. This… all of this… is just meaningless to them.”.

“Then I guess I’m not needed here much longer. You… you can run now Reese, Haffner. Break free.”

He started reaching for the knob, when Lisbon told him to wait.

“All these years… I was being true to you. I loved you, with all my heart. You don’t deserve a woman who has a lot of skeletons in her closet… I’m sorry.”

“You disgust me.”

He slammed the door shut.

* * *

 

“Real name please.”

“Raymond Edward Haffner.”

“Teresa Hope Lisbon – Haffner.”

Kim didn’t flinch. Deep cover usually uses real names. If they were telling the truth… them wanting a normal life, that means that they put out the full stops.

“What were the lies?”

“I simply just refused to tell what happened to me from ’94 to ’02.”, Lisbon told her boss. Haffner followed.

“’90 to ’03.”

“Do you know Alexander Pierce?”, Kim asked. Knowing they didn’t interacted with the head HYDRA honcho will give her a big room to breathe.

“No. We didn’t. He came after we both left.”, Ray spoke for the both of them.

Fischer let out a long breath.

“How did you two knew each other, then?”

“He was my first Supervising Officer until  ’98.”, Teresa said with a smile, reminiscing the wonderful days she had with Ray, “Partners up to ’03, when I left.”

“Literal partners. We were married before… We… uhh… got divorced.”

Their interrogator gasped.

The interrogatees gave her time to recover.

“Why…”

“I miscarried my child, not knowing I was pregnant. That’s a big reason to beg off and start over again.”

_And it still hurts, even just to think about it._

“I’m… sorry if I brought up the topic.”

She reassured Kim with a smile, “No worries, Agent Fischer. Continue?”

“What is it…”

Fischer was interrupted when the interrogation room opened, and a familiar face came in. It was Teresa’s turn to gasp out his name while Ray gave a respectful nod.

_“Coulson…”_

“Agent Fischer, I am Phil Coulson, a… ah… S.H.I.E.L.D. agent. I’d like to take both of my Rookies for the meantime.”, he said awkwardly, “I know it doesn’t mean anything now, but I need their help. Please.”.

“But, Sir…”, Kim started to reason out, being interrupted when she sees that both of their hands are already out of the cuffs.

“We’ll make it up to everyone, I promise.”, she said while running off, followed by another holler from her running husband, “We’re sorry. World emergency.”.

Coulson followed, leaving Kim Fischer, FBI agent, dumbstruck in the interrogation room.

* * *

 

“Cargo bay’s already closed. Prepare for take-off.”, they heard over the plane’s intercom.

“I’d like to introduce you to my team… the ones that’s left. Anyways.”, Coulson said, the pang of betrayal of Grant Douglas Ward still fresh. He noticed their hands intertwined, and decided to not to comment about it. _Rings tell me they’re married… again._

“I didn’t say I’m coming back, Sir.”, she disapproved.

“You’re not coming back, actually. S.H.I.E.L.D.’s in shambles, Reese, you don’t have something to get back at. Besides, Fury’s dead, so no one will be mad at you two.”, the father figure of her life told them as they walk towards the meeting room.

They both immediately see a familiar face – Agent May, and lots of new ones. They put on their best smiles to seem friendly to them, for they know the dreary feeling of meeting new people… especially during the situation.

Coulson introduced them to his team coolly, “This is former Agents Teresa Lisbon and Raymond Haffner. You better know them as Strike Team Foxtrot.”.

Ray noticed some of their eyes widen with the mention of “Strike Team Foxtrot”.

Lisbon broke the silence with a snarky comment, “It’s former Agent Teresa Haffner again, but you’re right, Sir. I’m Undercover, by the way… and my partner here’s Communications.”.

“Congrats… again.”, Coulson told them as he lets out a smile, “Anyways, they are currently FBI agents in Austin.”.

Ray smiled politely.

“Anyways…”, Coulson continued, “…you all know Agent May… she’s our pilot. “

“I cannot believe she’s just the pilot.”, Ray told his superior.

“It’s a humble title.”, she said, still with her trademark stoic face.

“This is Skye, our Computer Science expert.”

“No last name, if you’re wondering… I’m also known as the 3-day S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent.”, Skye sarcastically informed them, but her face betraying the bubbly personality she is trying to project.

“Antoine Triplett, Specialist. Nice to meet you both.”, he said, introducing himself.

He silently encouraged the two remaining agents to speak up, and the girl did so – making themselves acquainted, “Jemma Simmons, Biospecialist. He’s Leo Fitz, engineering.”.

_All of them are trying to build up a façade, Lisbon noticed._

“Now, to bring you up to speed…”, Coulson said as he places the files on the table. Ray opens the folder to see four files sticking out… The ones standing out were the files of Agents Garrett and Ward.

She grabbed both files from the folder and held it up, “Something happened to them?”.

“They’re HYDRA, Reese.”, Coulson answered, turning on his serious face, “We need to catch all of them… before they get me. Or Skye. Again.”.

“Ward… Ward’s HYDRA? Garrett too? Oh my god…”, Lisbon exclaimed, holding up her hands on her face.

Ward, the guy that she teased on the privacy of her bunk… Garrett, the guy that she kind of looks up to… they’re both HYDRA? The realization of HYDRA’s vastness sank into her, hard.

Ray, like her, felt betrayed. He had partnered up with Ward in some missions, and looked up on Garrett as the definition of a badass agent. His trust in them makes him want to puke.

“I need to gather up the best of the best to help me.”, their former Supervising officer told them, “This mission’s more than SHIELD, this is personal vendetta. Are you guys in? If you guys aren’t… I understand. I’ll be dropping you back when you disagree. If you two do bring the band back together, though, we’re going to talk about this in full detail.”.

Coulson raised up his arms, giving both of his hands for the both of them to shake.

“Are you in the team, Strike Team Foxtrot?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One-shot for now… but I may make this into a series if the reception’s good and/or I feel like it. Comment and review!


	2. It Wasn't Nice Meeting You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Teresa Lisbon and Raymond Haffner didn't see each other eye to eye at first.
> 
> Also, don't bet with Garrett.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I decided to go with it and continue writing this fic, as a way to cope up on missing RPing. ; - ;

**1996, Sandbox**

 

"That girl's going to go places... I like her. ", the man in a turtleneck said, praising the female agent who's currently inside the mat, fighting a male agent who looked much bigger and powerful than her... but he looks like a rookie compared to the woman now.

They were going on for already half an hour, and no one seems to stop soon. Three men watched afar the whole time, observing them.

"That's the girl that'll hopefully bring down that bitch Widow.", another man quipped, his jacket saying he was in Level 5, "Can say I am too proud of her. I taught her well. Ward looks better than as it seems, though. He's our next best.".

The man with the jacket looked at the losing agent with pity. Sucks to be on the other side.

"I got dibs on the draft pick, Garrett, you need to settle for second best.", the third man, wearing a well-tailored suit, told with a laugh, "Come on, he wouldn't be as bad as your turtleneck.".

"More like your mid-life crisis just hit early, Coulson.", Agent John Garrett told the guy in the suit, "You know she's going to learn more with me, right?".

"Who says I'm responsible for training her?", Coulson replied, "I'm handing her down so my best rookie can teach her the ropes.".

He smirked and asked the guy with the jacket to tell them to stop. The sharp sound of the whistle stopped the agents on the mats.

* * *

"What?!?!?", Teresa exclaimed, clearly boggled by the situation – and her confusion is totally evident on her voice, "I chose you, Sir, because I wanted to be taught by the best, not to be used as a measure if your rookie can take other people in his wings! Besides, we don’t have the same credentials! If you want Ward and I could exchange places.".

“You aren’t a guinea pig, Agent Lisbon, and I am confident that he will train you well.”

She needed to learn from Coulson, not from a stupid protégé! She had bigger plans in life, bigger plans as a S.H.I.E.L.D. agent!

Bigger plans on how to avenge the death of her family four years ago.

“Besides, he knows what he’s doing. I know that everything I taught him, every bit of knowledge I shared with him… he’ll share it with you too. He’ll be a perfect SO. Even a partner.”, Coulson said confidently.

“I work alone, Sir.”

“Exactly why I am pairing you with Agent Haffner.”, Coulson divulged with a smile, “Besides, you two will learn all about the importance of teamwork when you guys are in the field.”.

“Can you just think about it again, Sir?”

Agent Coulson let out a long, audible sigh.

_The two of them are really hard-headed._

“Okay, we can have it like this, Agent Lisbon.”, he said, kind of disappointed on how she straightforwardly shot the offer down, “You’ll have Agent Haffner as your SO for six months. After that and you are still decided that he wouldn’t be the best fit for you, I’m going to take you personally under my wing. Do we have a deal?”.

He hoisted his hand on shoulder level for the younger agent to shake.

“Deal.”

* * *

 

“With all due respect, Sir, I don’t like the being Agent Lisbon’s SO ever since you presented me with the idea to become so.”, Agent Haffner informed his SO, “She doesn’t listen to me, she thinks I don’t do important stuff, she keeps on exclaiming “Fann mar ifreann” like I know what she meant with that, she keeps on challenging me to spars like I’m just her babysitter…”

“ENOUGH!”, Coulson shouted, irritation evident in his voice, “You’re like a little boy running to his parents because he can’t handle something, not an established Level 6 agent of an international espionage organization!”.

Coulson drew out a long breath.

_Longest week ever._

“Look, work it out, okay? After six months, she’ll most probably be out of your beard.”, Coulson joked, trying to lighten out the mood.

“Okay, Sir.”, Ray can’t do anything but to reply.

_I hope time moves faster._

As he was turning out to leave his office, his supervising officer told him something that will help him understand this constant puzzle called Teresa Hope Lisbon.

“She was saying “Feeble as hell” in Irish, by the way.”

* * *

 

“Stop talking, _Katie dear_ , or I’m gonna pour my wine all over your face.”, Ray seethed his teeth to his Rookie as they were roaming around the place, checking for cameras one last time.

Two chaotic weeks in their forced partnership, they were out in an undercover grab mission – their first as partners – as Katie and Paul Bennett, newly-weds who are out to see a gallery opening. It was learned that the main attraction will be shown later… a weapon developed by HYDRA.

“But _Pauly babe_ , we need to savor the beauty around us! It isn’t every day when you are invited to attend a gallery opening.”, she told his supervising officer with a smile that was fake as a three-dollar bill to him, but real enough to an observer.

_“Showtime’s already near. Grab the object as fast as you can, Agents.”_

The message in their earpieces made them rush to finish the mission, with Ray getting to move faster. The black lace dress and heels combo, although alluring, isn’t fit for doing missions in a pinch.

“Faster!”, Ray shouted a little too loud that it attracted too many eyes on their persons. They managed to get out of the foot traffic who were too busy looking at the precious pieces of art, and end up to the hallway leading up to the room where the HYDRA-produced weapon is located. They were heading straight to the room when one of the guards decided to roam around and check for intruders.

This made her pull Haffner’s right hand and pin him on the wall. Without warning, Lisbon kissed him.

He was caught by surprise.

She makes the kiss believable and moans audibly.

“This hallway’s off limits, bring your tonsil hockey match somewhere else.”

“The problem is…”, she said with a smirk, “… We’re not playing in the first place.”

And they continue with the mission after Ray knocks the guard down.

They were both secretly blushing.

* * *

 

“Pay up, Coulson.”

Coulson, begrudgingly, handed Garrett a fifty-dollar bill from his wallet.

“Told you Lisbon’s going to be the first one to give.”

He rolls his eyes at Garrett and continues to watch using his office’s meeting room monitor.

“Shut up and just watch, old sappy man.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, comment and reviews are appreciated!

**Author's Note:**

> Comment and review!


End file.
